ruby_cavernsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vault (DLC 1)
"The King is dead... '''LONG LIVE THE KING!'"'' Welcome back, adventurers! After quite some time of silence in the crypts, a new threat seems to have taken the place. While the Void is shut down, the time-loop is unforgiving, and the illusion that Raimor is still down there holds place. What could possibly have replaced the menacing power of the Void? A long time ago, long before the Caverns were discovered by brave adventurers, a smart necromancer had a load of money earned from summoning the undead. Where does one put this much gold, diamonds and other riches? He decided to create a large, underground space to store all his goods, for himself, his descendants, and anyone with the courage to find it. With walls made out of gold, altars made out of sapphire and a throne purely created from molten gems and the shiniest yellow ore he could find, it was guarded by many of his risen creatures, more terrifying than anything good for the world. Additionally, it would only be accessible by entering the age-old Prison... surely nobody would dare to knock on the door? And he was right. For the duration of time, no soul ever managed to get in, and master the unbelievable amounts of riches down there... but soon after three dungeoneers cleared the way and left the Dungeon unguarded, an half-undead-half-man took his chance. He entered the Vault, and with all his collected gimmicks he destroyed all horrifying creatures within. After sitting on the Throne, he declared himself King, the Ruby Lord. The richest thing in the world was hiding in the Vault, behind his walls of diamond. But he wanted more. Wealth has no place if there's nobody to awe it... and besides, anyone could storm in and take his rubies! He studied the ancient necromancy, and learned how to revive the Caverns to its former glory... Corrupting the rooms with gold, re-creating spawners to protect his ownings, and effectively resetting the dungeon while making it even harder to pass. Finally he was safe, and could gleefully stalk the outside world with his wealth, via zombies, skeletons and witches, risen once again. Of course, it didn't last long before people started noticing... strange behavior in the Caverns. And who else could solve the problems better than the ones who knew it the best? They decided this may even be too much, and called in the well-known heroes from Emerald Chambers, to defeat the evil once more. The Warrior arranged the NPC's coming back for more help, the Mage created more spells and scrolls to aid, and the Thief had some more treasure to add to the party. The raid has started. Additions To make sure new players don't get conflicted with too complicated stuff, this DLC is available to activate in-game. (Be careful: after activation there is no going back!) While the new area, the Vault, is completely optional, the harder rooms and trickier items are not. Don't activate this DLC until you think you understand the game well enough. So, what exactly can you expect in the new area? * Once you enter, you cannot leave until you've slain the Boss. Exceptions are teleportation items. * As always there are four types of monster spawners: Illusioners, Witches, Creepers and Blazes. * There are empty middle rooms; however, there are no empty end rooms. This means that no end is a dead end; there is always something to find (though it could be something useless for you at the moment). * A new shop always appears on the third floor: the Emerald Shop, with 5 new items, bought for Emeralds which drop from most mobs. * All enemies drop at least 1 and at most 2 items. All four enemies have their own loot tables, too. * Utilities work the same; however, a new type can be found. The Smiter can give you a Weight boost for 1 Treasure Item, so you can carry more treasure. * The Wall Shift scroll breaks when using in this area. The Scroll of Retreat, the Shady Spell and the Portaly Spell teleport you back to the Prison. The Scroll of Rewind affects the Prison instead. * This area is not a part of the core dungeon, and is therefore not affected by seeds. * The Boss is, of course, the Ruby Lord. He's fairly straightforward, with teleportation, summoning and effects, nothing too spicy. He's quite tough though. Remember: once you're kinda good at the game, it's recommended to activate the DLC as soon as possible, as the new content will enrich your run. All content exclusively Not Your Vault-related will be displayed in Yellow. Good luck!